Feliz cumple Cucaracha 2005!
by gala-granger
Summary: Es un fic para Cucaracha, tiene cosas de la filosofía que tenemos con ella y con Mosca, pero lo pueden leer. Es gracioso y tiene chistes robados, jejejeje


**Dedicatoria: **ok, ok, no soy muy buena escribiendo dedicatorias, pero aquí voy: para Cucaracha, Mary, Mendicrim, Elrond, Dulce de Leche, etc. (no como apodo, eh., ese va como la función que cumple en la realidad)

**Introducción: **bueno, la cosa es así: Cucaracha cumplió años y yo quiero escribir un fic para ella. La cosa es que en este fic hay cosas no sólo dedicadas para ella, sino que también para Sue, Suela, Legolas, etc. (lo mismo que antes).

**Pequeño prólogo: **este fic es una cosa del momento (o sea un one-shot no se como se escribe o sea ). La cosa es que tengo pensadas algunas cosas, pero otras van a aparecer y no van a tener nada que ver.

**Aviso: **en este fic van a encontrar cualquier cosa, y muchas no van a saber a que se refieren, a menos que conozcan nuestra filosofía (no se las recomiendo), pero supongo que lo pueden leer, aunque eso no está en mis manos.

**Idiomas: **Castellano/Inglés/Alemán/Francés (aunque no lo crean hay algo escrito en francés)

**Género: **ficticio (como ha de ser), aunque si quieren más especificación Parody/Humor.

N/A: a lo largo del fic van a haber muchas N/A

**Finalmente aquí comienza el fic**

Ese pelo rojizo que arde, hace que yo me queme. ¡Tanto calor siento que se me empañan los lentes! Pero eso no me importa, mientras que lo pueda observar por una eternidad. ¡Qué hermosas que son sus pecas a la pálida luz de la mañana! ¡Qué poético que estoy siendo, para estar hablando de mi mejor amigo! (N/A: no me importa lo que digas, pero me voy a seguir quemando el cerebro con estas cosas)

¿Harry?

¿Eh?

¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué hago? ¿Lo beso o no lo beso? Quiero que deje de hablar, mejor le cierro la boca con un beso. (N/A: esta frase del cierre de boca es una referencia a una frase de una obra de Shakespeare, ¡hay que poner un indicio de cultura en el fic!)

¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?

Puede ser y puede no ser (N/A: eso lo dice Walimai, creo que se escribe así)

Iack, ¡sos un asco!

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry lloró tanto que inundó el doble que Ginny y Hermione juntas (N/A: ¡referencia a tu fic!).

¡Nos inundamos! ¡No podemos seguir en este canal! Nos mudamos al próximo. Veamos que están pasando aquí.

Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag liebe Mary! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! (N/A: ¡ahí va mi saludo en alemán!)

Creo que la mayor parte de los lectores (si es que los hay) no entienden esto, así que mejor vamos a la próxima sintonía.

Se acercaron lentamente. Sus caras estaban taaaaaaaaaaan juntas. Sus labios se rozaron y luego se tocaron. Su beso fue pasional. Los dos se separaron y se miraron. Sonrieron. Finalmente un beso. (N/A: creo que ya saben a que me refiero, pero igual lo aclaro: los dos personajes de arriba son Hephaistion y Alexander. Tenía que aparecer mi ocsesión Bien, cuando fui al cine con Cucaracha a ver Alexander, dentro de mi cabeza había una vocecita que repetía 'besalo, besalo, besalo'. C'est la vie.)

Creo que a los espectadores no les gusta esto. Mejor cambiamos. En este canal están pasando una música, veamos que es lo que dice.

**¿Te acuerdas de Elvis, cuando movía la pelvis, y el mundo hizo plop y nadie entendió?**

¡Otra canción!

**Lunes otra vez, sobre la ciudad. La gente que ves, vive en soledad.**

Creo que están un poco pasadas de moda. A ver si sintonizamos otra…

**Give me love, Hoy lo puedo sentir, Give me love, entrégame tu amor, give me love, love, looooooooooooooooove…**

Mejor traigamos a nuestros invitados de honor.

**EL OTRO: **¿Qué hago acá?

**LARGUIRUCHO: **¿Qué hacemos acá?

**ETC.: **¡Aparezco desde Bariloche!

**NO: **Hola Mary, estamos, o al menos yo estoy, aquí para desearte un feliz cumple.

**EL OTRO: **¿Nos podemos ir?

**NO:** Primero saluden a Mary por su cumple, y después hagan lo que quieran. Para eso están acá.

**ETC.: **(desde Bariloche) ¡Feliz cumple!

**LARGUIRUCHO:** ¡Lo mismo!

**EL OTRO: **Yo me voy de acá.

**SUE: **Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿de qué me perdí?

**NO: **Se acaban de ir todos, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Deséale un feliz cumple a Cucaracha y nos vamos que cierran el estudio.

**SUE: **¡Feliz cumple Mary!

**DUEÑO DEL ESTUDIO: **¡Se van ya mismo de acá!

Bueno, creo que eso fue medio estúpido (N/A: mil disculpas a los lectores, pero tenían que aparecer en el fic). Creo que mejor vamos al espacio publicitario.

**LEAN LOS FICS DE GALA-GRANGER.**

Mmmmm, la que habla es Gala-Granger, no creo que sea muy bueno hacerme propaganda a mi misma. Mejor pongo otra.

**MATAPOLILLAS NOPOL. MATA, DESMAYA, ENGORDA Y CRECE POLILLAS.**

Así está mejor. Veamos que es lo que sigue…

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know either"

"What the hell's going on here? Why are we in this fic?"

"Let's ask! Excuse me; is this 'Show me love' fic?"

"No, that's over there"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Mejor lo traigo a Gadalf el mini balrog de Sue, para que haga de traductor. (N/A: te lo robo por un rato Sue).

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Yo tampoco sé"

"¿Qué #& (N/A: lenguaje no apropiado) estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en este fic?"

"¡Preguntemos! Perdón, ¿me podría decir si este es el fic 'Show me love'?"

"No, eso queda por allá"

"Gracias"  
"De nada"

Bueno, eso fue algo tonto. Pero es en inglés. Creo que los cuatro idiomas están cubiertos. Veamos que encontramos en el inconsciente. Veamos que hay en ese sucio desván. Pasan un par de recuerdos por mi cabeza, como las artemanías, los códigos, 'I put my trust on you' (N/A: jejeje) y el programa de tele que hacíamos… ¡Qué lindos momentos! ¡Nos estamos poniendo viejas! Eso no me hace sentir muy bien, pero bueno. Cumpliste un año más y hay que cele…

" Me daré mucha prisa. Todo esto es en tu honor, querida Hilde. De nuevo te felicito con todo mi corazón por el día de tu cumpleaños. Tendrás que perdonar las circunstancias, pero quiero que mis felicitaciones crezcan por todas partes a tu alrededor. Recuerdos de papá, que está añorando poder abrazarte. " (N/A: es una cita textual)

¿De dónde saliste, Albert Knag? Creo que te equivocaste de computadora y te metiste en la mía, en vez de en la de Alberto Knox. (N/A: adivinen de donde es. 1…2…3… Si pensaron "El Mundo de Sofía" es correcto.)

Bueno creo que después de todas estas estupideces, algo interesante se podría decir. Lo único malo es que no sé que decir. Bue, mejor pongamos lo siguiente.

**Finalmente termina el fic**

N/A: creí que se merecía un título final, ya que realmente no es un verdadero fic. Bueno, antes de que realmente termine, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir, así que si las quieren leer, sólo sigan bajando, sino sólo hagan clic en 'Atrás' y se van a deshacer de mí.

**Como advertí antes, **el fic estuvo lleno de cosas de nuestra filosofía. Por ahí la comprendieron y por ahí no, pero yo creo que es entendible (mmm, no me creo ni a mí misma). Si llegaron hasta acá, significa que son unos maravillosos lectores que se bancan cualquier cosa, y se los agradezco (esto no va ni para Cucaracha, ni para Mosca), y si quieren ver mi lado inteligente, están invitados a leer mis otros fics (los de verdad).

**Las siguientes cosas no me pertenecen **(en orden de aparición)Harry Potter, 'Much Ado About Nothing'(Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces) de William Shakespeare, La Ciudad de las Bestias, la canción 'Zum Gebuststag viel Glück' (Que los cumplas Feliz)que aunque no lo crean, cobran derechos por pasarla, Alexander (ni la peli, ni el de verdad), (no sé el título de la canción) de Serú Giran, (no sé el título de la canción) de Sui Generis, 'Give me love' de Erreway, Les Luthiers (los capos mundiales), el fic 'Show me love', Art Attack (Arte Manía), la canción 'In the end' de Linkin Park y, finalmente, El Mundo de Sofía. **Si me perteneciesen **(ojalá)** estaría llena de guita.**

**Las siguientes cosas no me pertenecen, pero como no son famosas no cobran derechos de autor **(en orden de aparición)el fic 'Peligro Mary Sues' de Moscaracha, los apodos que aparecen por todo el fic, el mini balrog de Sue 'Gadalf' y la "palabra" Hin.

**Gracias a: **Cucaracha, por ser una super amiga, bancar mis estupideces y venir conmigo a clases de alemán.

**Gracias a: **Mosca, por ser tan buen amiga como Cucaracha, ser también una de las que me banca, por editarme los fics en inglés y por haberme dejado robarle la idea del regalo de cumple que sea un fic (te debo una).

**Gracias a: **los lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí (se los recontra agradezco).

**Gracias a: y a su eslogan, por dejarme liberar mi alma y desatar mi imaginación. Y sobre todo por dejarme publicar esta cosa que digo que se llama fic.**

**Gracias a: **todas las cosas que no me pertenecen por existir y por haberme permitido que aparezcan sin tener que pagar los derechos.

**Y finalmente gracias a: **las cosas que me inspiraron para escribir este regalo de cumple.

**Aunque** el fic esté calificado de Harry Potter, sólo lo puse ahí porque empieza con él, pero si esperaban otra cosa, lamento haberlos decepcionado.

**Recuerden: **(sobre todo vos, Mosca) el mundo nos odia, aunque un día parezca que todo va a salir bien, algo va a pasar que les va a arruinar el día (creo que la persona que nombré antes sabe bien de que hablo).

**Último saludo: **muy pero muy feliz cumple atrasado, y espero que si lo festejas, no me llames el día antes, así puedo ir.

**Este fic fue escrito por: Gala-Granger y/o No y/o Figwit y/o Ciruela y/o Agus **(se metió en el medio)** y/o Cucaracha personalidad mala, etc. **(tengo muchos apodos y la mayoría no me los acuerdo)

**Finalmente se puede decir…**

**Hin**

N/A: creo que a esta altura ya deben de estar altos de las N/A.


End file.
